The above-cited patent application discloses a new concept in wind energy conversion systems termed the vortex augmentor concept. It employs a vortex generating body, e.g., a delta planform, which functions in lens-like fashion to convert the undisturbed diffuse fluid flow intercepted by the augmentor into concentrated vortices having significantly higher flow velocities. Turbines located in the vortices convert the flow power into mechanical output power.
The vortex augmentor concept provides the potential for significant improvements in wind energy conversion: wind velocities may be doubled thereby providing the potential for an eight-fold increase in output power; alternatively, smaller rotor diameters may be employed for a given power requirement; also, useful response to lower wind velocities is realizable. In addition, control of angle of attack, camber and other parameters of the vortex generator provide additional means for controlling output power; finally, the higher velocities and rotary nature of the vortex fluid flow present opportunities for improvements in the turbine power transformation process.